Diary Of A Toon
by the master story writer
Summary: This is the Diary of a toon from when he learned to read and write at 4, to when he died at *spoiler*.  He has an entry every day.
1. Day 1

Day 1  
Well, I'm 4 years old today and just learned to read and write.  
Il'l start by introducing myself. The name's Prince,  
Short for Prince Huey Dizzyfussen.  
I'm going to start by telling you toons out there what I got for my b-day.  
First, from my Gramma and Grandpa, I got a lifetime subscripton to Humantown,  
where you get to play as these things called humans, and walk around on their planet, called, "Earth."  
From my Mom and Dad I got 15000 jellybeans to help me with college,  
(Even when it's 14 years away! :D)  
From my cousins I got a life-sized catapult,  
which is normally used for firing cogs,  
we use it for launching ourselves!  
From my 3 brothers I got a collection of stuffed Flippy's.  
(We can now act out Flippy's emotions! :P)  
From my 4 sisters I got 1000 jellybeans to help me with college.  
(Hmm, maybe my Mom and Dad are brainwashing them!)  
END OF DAY 1


	2. Day 2

Day 2  
Well, today's my first day of pre-K! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO excited!  
The Teacher told us to introduce ourselves.  
I introduced myself first.  
"Well, i'm a rabbit, and I LIKE PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
That sent a laugh through the classroom.  
"Enough." The teacher said. The classroom had a eerie silence for a minute.  
"Now, Yellow Rabbit, what's your name?"  
"Prince. Short for Prince Huey Dizzyfussen."  
"Good." the teacher said.  
Everybody else introduced themselves and then we played with the toys.  
After 1 hour, it was time for a nap.  
After the nap, we had lunch then we got picked up.  
Today, I made 2 friends.  
Rick, short for Ricky Bumblepop,  
and Bob, short for Robert Rumblegrooven.  
When I got home, my brothers and I asked mom to use the catapult.  
"No. You almost got killed yesterday falling on the neighbors roof."  
An "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" came from us.  
"Lets go play with my snap circuts."  
My 8 year old brother suggested.  
"Oh, alright. Now you be careful!"  
"We will!"  
In the end, the only electrocution was on my finger.  
My finger feels like there's 50 watts running through it.  
I have nothing else to write except I said my prayers and slipped into bed that night.


	3. Day 3

Day 3  
Today's Saturday.  
All 11 of us kids asked if we could go to the Toontown Central Theme Park.  
Our Parents all said yes.  
Dad said he would come with us as our parent.  
We started off for Toontown Central.  
We live on Barnacle Boulevard.  
(The street on Donald's Dock that leads to Loopy Lane.)  
About 10 minutes later, we got to the Playground.  
"Ok kids." Dad said.  
"The Theme Park is on Silly Street. To the left of the entrance."  
My cousins, my brothers, and I ran ahead.  
My sisters stayed behind with dad, probably to tell him how crazy we are.  
I had about 200 jellybeans in my pocket.  
Here's the price of each ride.

Farris Wheel  
1 Ticket = 7 jellybeans  
10 Tickets = 30 jellybeans  
50 tickets SUPER SAVER! = 70 jellybeans

Water Karts  
1 Ticket= 3 jellybeans  
10 Tickets = 20 jellybeans  
50 Tickets = 60 jellybeans  
100 Tickets = 110 jellybeans

Flippy's Ark  
1 Ticket = 10 Jellybeans  
10 Tickets = 100 jellybeans  
100 Tickets = 1000 jellybeans

Lil' Oldman's Coaster  
1 Ticket = 1 Jellybean  
50 Tickets = 35 jellybeans  
1000 Tickets = 100 jellybeans

"HAHA!" One of my brothers laughed at the price of the coaster.  
"Not many people like Lil' Oldman, so practically no one ride his coaster! So they brought the price down REALLLLLLLLLLL Low!"  
I looked behind us. My dad and sisters finally cought up.  
Between all of us, we all had 2546 jellybeans.  
"Lets get some tickets of each!" My oldest sister asked.  
"Good idea!" Dad praised her.

When we bought all our tickets, Dad said, "We should use the rest for lunch."  
Here's a list of the tickets we bought.

Farris Wheel  
100 Tickets

Water Karts  
100 Tickets

Flippy's Ark  
100 Tickets

Lil' Oldman's Coaster  
1000 Tickets

We still had plenty enough money for lunch.  
One of my brothers and I ran straight to Lil' Oldman's Coaster.  
Everybody else went to the water carts.

After Lil' Oldman's Coaster,  
"Toons don't know the fun they would have if they just try the coaster!"  
My brother said.  
"I know!"

Water Karts -9 Tickets = 91 Tickets Left  
Lil' Oldman's Coaster -2 Tickets = 998 tickets Left

At Lunch:  
Lil' Oldmans Coaster = 431 Tickets Left  
Farris Wheel= 24 Tickets Left  
Water Karts = 12 Tickets Left  
Flippy's Ark= 62 Tickets Left

When we left:  
NO TICKETS LEFT

When we got home, we counted our remaining jellybeans.  
"2!" One of my sisters said.  
"2 jellybeans! We must like using jellybeans!"  
Before she could put them in the savings pot, I snatched them up and ate them.  
"Prince!" My sisters yelled. "That was going in the savings pot!"  
"I know." I said, with my mouth full. "But we have 3000 jellybeans in there anyway.  
My sisters were mad.  
My brothers, my cousins, and my Dad couldn't stop from laughing.


End file.
